Tsarin
] Background Tsarin is a one-of-a-kind young Leviathan ship. As a genderless living organism, Tsarin is referred to as "They". Tsarin was developed in a secret lab as a weapon against the Raze. Their crew was limited to Aryutta Nefta Tsarin Zjo until Xe'anna, Theea, Kika and Hexie accepted Ary's proposal to bond with them. Tsarin was happy to get a bigger crew and no rejection occurred. Tsarin, with a maximum crew of 15, cannot tackle the 100-strong (or more) fleet of bigger Raze. Engineering There are no windows on Tsarin because windows are a structural weakness. However, there are vaguely translucent sections near the helm.Both quotes: see . The "structural weakness" part is a recurrent theme on the show. On this, see also . Feeding After a first jump towards the Cupertino System that ends in a pretty dense nebula, Ary notifies the rest of the crew that Tsarin needs to pause there and refuel.See . Tsarin then treats their crew to a spectacle that is new to most of them: On the outside kind of edge, the whole back plate of Tsarin's body lifts up and opens, and these large fanlike frills sort of open themselves up, and from what you can tell, begin collecting material. Theea puts on a vacsuit and goes out. She stays on the back of TsarinDespite her suit warning her of the high level of solar radiation., in order to enjoy the magical sight even better, until Tsarin closes its frills. Meanwhile, Kika prefers to stay inside, because: I'm feeling it so I can be its spleen''A reference to the reason why Kika cannot be the one installing weapons in Tsarin, also in .. Lauren has to clarify this for Conrad/Dan: Tsarin is eating from their back, not from another four-letter body part whose name also starts with b. The Garden While looking for something to do, because she can't always be shooting and needs to recharge batteriesHer guns' batteries, that it., Rachel stumbles upon an unused garden that was originally meant for the crew Tsarin never had. The area progressively activates as Rachel tends it. Rachel grows mushrooms in the humid atmosphere.See and . Tsarin's symbiotes Tsarin hosts symbiotes that ''look different on different parts of the ship, look a little like the ship but biologically are very different: some have little limbs, some look like snails, others like starfish. They perform useful functions on the ship. Among them are cleaners described as living roombas. ''These slurp away organic trash and leave a volatile trail of disinfectant that causes a mild chap on human skin. Conrad thinks he successfully bonds with one of these cleaners. He calls it Slurpee and gives it inordinate amounts of meat-o-stik'ko to ''eat.See and . Later, Conrad and Rachel find themselves trapped in a hot corridor with two large, aggressive, more snake-like cleaners, or rather phagocytes in Tsarin's immune system, seemingly intent on absorbing them. Ari is unfazed by the news that Conrad had to shoot one of these Burpees to death: this just means it was absorbed by the other one.See . Inspiration for Tsarin Iffrithiel wrote on Discord that: I think Isopods are the basis for Tsarin, but I could be wrong Lauren's answer: Isopods for sure are And other sea creatures''NftE: And here is the authorization I got to reproduce it on the wiki: Go for it. I designed Tsarin while watching a lot of BBC Life documentary with Birbmate'' Trivia While comparing the way Theea was becoming one with Tsarin to breathing in unison in yoga class, Lauren said: Tsarin doesn't have lungs, that would be weird.See . Tsarin's weapons and defenses After Tsarin acquired weapons in an arc that spanned season 2, these were not used before they reached the Pramissan sector.See . These weapons are entirely technological and are linked to Tsarin through a neural interface. These weapons are: * a Flak Emitter (a.k.a. space shotgun): armor piercing 10, 2d6 damage flakFlak means: against fighters, roll damage twice, take the higher.; * a Charged Particle Caster: armor piercing 15, 3d6 damage, clumsyClumsy means: -4 to hit fighters.. Defensewise, Tsarin has a Hardened Poly-ceramic OverlayWhich gives more armor. and a Burst EMC GeneratorWhich makes attacks hard to hit you.. Notes Category:Leviathan Category:Leviathan NPCs